


Oris encounter with a guard

by Generally_Madness



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Role Playing, Sex, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generally_Madness/pseuds/Generally_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori did something wrong and now he is running from an angry guard that want’s to punish him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oris encounter with a guard

Ori was doing his best, running through the thick forest, avoiding trees and trying not to fall over the many thick roots. His heart was beating strong against his chest, not only from running but the beating was intensified by the thought of who he was trying to get away. 

Anyone’s heart would beat faster if there was a big guard, a member of the royal army, after them and it made Oris heart race like never before.   
He dared a quick glance back. The guard was nowhere to be seen, but that didn’t make Ori slow down. He gathered the last reserve of his body, pushing himself to run faster as far as he could. Lounges burning, feet pounding, muscles flexing, he exhausted himself when he reached a clearing in the woods.

Ori panted trying to gather his breath looking around at the circle of trees surrounding him, making it impossible to see through their thick trunks, being the middles of the night didn’t help his sight. He was alone, hardy believing he actually lost his pursuer, maybe the adrenalin pumping through his veins helped him with that, still giving him a rush.  
The only warning he got was a snap of a branch and he was tackled face first into the ground.

“Well little rabbit you gave me quite a run there, but you didn’t actually think you got away, did you?” 

Ori could only grunt in response. He could hear a light snort above his head before the guard started to talk again.

“Even with all the mother henning from Dori you still got Noris sticky fingers. Too bad for you, you’re not quite as talented.”  
Dwalin adjusted his grip as Ori tried wiggling to get free. “Don’t think you will get away easily, with the action you shoved expect consequences. Better punish you sooner than later.”

Ori felt the anticipation of what’s to come pull at his stomach, million thoughts running through his mind. ‘this isn’t the official way of dealing with a thief, he never hear the guard talk so much, a first time small crime is usually a slap on the wrist , why couldn’t he calm his heart, he could hardy hear over the hard beat, Dwalin was so much bigger massive compered to him’   
‘Dwalins hands are so big.’ Was the last thought when he felt those big hands remove themselves from their position, to travel down his sides reaching their destination, undoing Oris belt.

Oris pants were dragged over his ass, exposing it to the cooled night air, dragged down stopping at mid-thigh. Dwalin paid no attention to the clothes that didn’t have to do with his mission of punishing the thief.  
Ori felt those big hands spread over his plump round cheeks, caressing them lightly. There was no pressure, no holding down, no force, he could have escaped, not that he would have gotten far, but he couldn’t will his body to move. Ori could only lye there waiting for what would happen next.

One hand pushing the soft flesh underneath its hold, exposing the pink hole, the other sliding fingers over it. Repeating the caress, sliding the fingers only for the middle finger to stop on the entrance, applying light pressure easily sliding in. With the easy entering of one finger Dwalin decided to add the second right away.  
Dwaling experimentally pulled out just to thrust in right way stopping all motion. “You played with yourself, I can still fell the slick oil.” Emphasising it with rubbing his fingers against Oris inner walls. “Your fingers are so slim do you think you can hander a third one of my thick ones?”

Ori thought back on the few times he went as far as four, one being right before he got chased, but Dwalins were almost twice his size. An involuntary sound left his lips when he felt the third finger breach him the motion stopping at his sound. He felt Dwalin move above him, he didn’t dare look back but could feel the man’s nose lean against his ass before he could feel hot liquid slipping over his stretched hole. Ori knew he didn’t actually need more lubrication, the sound was more of the surprise than pain of the stretch but it made him feel a different kind of warm inside that Dwaling took notice. Not to mention the way he applied his saliva, making Ori feel much better than if he used the disgusting motion of spiting on him like he was dirt on a sidewalk.

The fingers continued their motion of entering and pulling out the saliva making the motion a bit more fluent. Oris breathing became erratic, short puffs through his nose trying to calm himself not to show how it was affecting him. The fingers stretching him made his whole body vibrate the stretch of the scissoring fingers making him hum in delight.

Ori didn’t know how long the motion lasted but he was pulled out of his dazed state as the fingers were removed. He could hear scuffling and guessed Dwalins own pants were being removed. This guess was proven right as Dwaling weight settled above him and he could feel the hard length rubbed between his cheeks slowly dragging over his awaiting hole. The dull wide head was starting to press against the loosened muscles not needing much persuasion to let it slide in. Ori took a sharp inhale of air and could hear the same above his head before it was released with the words “fuck, ….still tight”. The length stated to slide into him when it was completely seated Ori couldn’t control the short spasm of his inner muscles making Dwalin grunt in appreciation. 

Dwalins forehead rested on Oris shoulder as he began to move, he was thrusting in and out at a slow steady pace, the motion making Oris cock glide against the soft grass underneath him glazing it with his pre-come. Ori could fell the pace steadily gaining speed candling the desire in him letting a low whimper escape his lips, at that moment Dwalin pulled out his hands gliding under Ori over his soft belly, one over his chest brushing against a clothed nipple before cantering at the middle of Oris chest pushing. Dwalin pulled him up the position forcing Ori on his hands and knees before he took hard hold of Oris hips thrusting in with a snap of his hips. Ori let out a surprised “OH” before his eyes rolled back, Dwalin starting his unforgivable pace of hard thrusts. 

Dwalin was breathing hard occasionally letting out a moan mixed with a growl, while Ori couldn’t keep anything in. Panting moaning whimpering, he had to vocalise how good he was feeling trying to communicate he needed it, needed something but couldn’t think of what he was in need of.  
“Oh, nnnhh God , Dwalin….I gnnhh, Pleas, Dwalin pleas ..ah”

Dwalins thrusting didn’t falter nor did his voice show the physical act he was in “Pleas?.. Do you want something?”  
Ori would be in awe of how normal Dwalin could communicate while pounding into him, but Ori could hardly keep his thought together as it is “I , I don’t know” a moan couldn’t be surprised “your cock feels so good,..oh god fuck, unnnhh, I’ll go insane, Ah!” 

Oris hands gave out making his front fall to the ground while his hips were held up by Dwalins strong grip, the position displaying his ass to Dwalin. The trusting did falter for a minute, Dwalin taking long deep breaths. He started so slide in with slow shallow glides more teasing than anything else.  
“I think it’s time to finish this”

Ori whimpered, hoping this didn’t mean Dwalin will let him in this state “I can’t cum like this” he arched his back pushing out his ass wiggling it to point out his discomfort of not enough friction.   
Ori let out a surprised yelp as Dwalin snapped his hips burying his dick deep inside, hands encircling Oris chest pulling him upright and flush against his chest.  
The gruff voice letting Ori know Dwalin wasn’t as composed as he seemed to be “I will give you what you begged for”

Oris eyes rolled back, the panting replaced with moaning and whimpering replaced with occasional shouts. Dwalin was pounding him hard and at just the right angle to hit his spot. His hands caressing Oris front one gliding down taking his leaking hardness, just holding it the thrust from behind making it glide into the hand. Oris head fell back resting on the strong shoulder, eyes clenched shut, mouth opened in a soundless scream, his body shaking as his orgasm took hold. Dwalin was already at the edge thrusting a few times into the clenching hole pushed him over, cuming deep inside making his hip stutter, riding out his own orgasm.  
.  
.  
.  
Lying in the grass completely spent Dwalin grunted before turning towards Ori “Can I stop pretending to be an *evil, Jung dwarf molesting* guard, or do you want another round?”   
Ori smile with complete content “maybe later”  
A small smile started to show on Dwalins face “Didn’t think this would be such a turn on”  
“I’m surprised I could run this far with a rock hard erection”


End file.
